


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 6. Branche de gui

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha a redécoré la Tour aux couleurs de Noël. Elle en profite pour mettre la main aux fesses de Clint. Comment ça, il n'y a pas de lien entre les deux ? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 6. Branche de gui

**Author's Note:**

> Sixième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Echo » de Jason Walker.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°6**

**Mercredi 17 décembre 2014**

**« Branche de gui »**

 

Natasha avait décidé de décorer la Tour pour Noël. Personne ne s'y était opposé, car il était assez déconseillé de contredire la rousse. Même Tony n'avait rien voulu dire, pourtant c'était lui le propriétaire de ladite Tour.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger pour le repas de midi, les décorations y étaient déjà présentes. Une crèche de Noël trônait sur le buffet, entourée de bougies. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées sur les murs, et une branche de gui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accroché du gui sur _mon_ plafond ? lui demanda Tony avec une once d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Parce que ça fait partie des traditions, lui répondit nonchalamment Natasha en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir contemplé quelques instants la branche, chacun se dirigea vers la table. Au milieu du boucan provoqué par le raclement des chaises sur le sol, couplé avec les conversations, la rousse passa discrètement derrière Clint et lui mit la main aux fesses.

Interloqué, il se retourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle affichait un air d'innocence sur son visage.

\- J'avais simplement très envie de faire ça, se justifia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Clint s'assit à une distance raisonnable de Natasha. Allez savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire au cours du repas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais ils étaient quand même entourés de leurs amis !

Ils bavardèrent gaiement tout en engloutissant la choucroute que Bruce et Steve avait préparée. À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent tous en même temps pour aller admirer le sapin que Natasha avait installé dans le salon pendant la matinée. Lorsque cette dernière passa à proximité de lui, Clint se mit sur ses gardes, mais elle n'eut pas le moindre geste déplacé envers lui... et il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou mécontent.

Tony s'approcha de lui, et lui glissa à voix basse :

\- Tasha devait penser que personne remarquerait sa main sur tes fesses tout à l'heure, mais j'ai tout vu.

Clint rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'inquiètes, j'en parlerais pas, c'est pas mes oignons.

\- Merci Tony, souffla-t-il à son ami.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, mais lui fit un petit sourire encourageant semblant signifier « _Vas-y Clint, fonce et dit à Natasha tout ce que tu ressens pour elle_ ». Et l'archer commençait à se dire que c'était certainement une excellente idée.

**Author's Note:**

> Perverse cette Tasha... x)


End file.
